With development of sciences and technologies, functions of e.g. a smart phone, a tablet computer are becoming richer and richer, such as playing game, working, playing audio and video, chatting etc. One similar function may be installed in a plurality of different applications. For example, a user may install a plurality of game applications, a plurality of video playing programs. Therefore, the user needs to create a folder, in which application logos of one and the same category of applications may be collectively placed, so that the user may find the applications rapidly, and display by a display unit of the electronic device may be organized better.
The folder may be created on a host page of a portable electronic device. Then, a logo of any of the applications may be moved by manual operation of the user to the folder from the host page. For example, the games such as Tetris, Pair-Up, QQ Game, Legend etc. may be installed in the portable electronic device. In this case, a folder may be created at a first position on the host page, named as “Game”. Then, the user may look for a logo for Tetris at a second position on the host page. The logo of Tetris may be moved into the folder “Game” by moving the logo of Tetris from the second position to the first position. Similarly, the logos of other game programs are moved into the folder “Game” only if they are dragged one by one in response to the manual operations of the user on the portable electronic device.
However, the inventor found at least a technical problem in the above techniques as follows during implementation of technical solutions in embodiments of the present disclosure.
The applications are manually classified by the user judging a category of the application. Therefore, there is a technical problem of missing the applications and classifying the applications erroneously during the applications are classified.
The logo corresponding to the application is moved into the folder only if the user performs a sliding operation from a position where the logo of the application is located to a position where the folder is located. When it is needed to move the plurality of application into one folder, the user must drag the logos of the applications one by one. If the logos of the plurality of applications are distributed over different positions of different pages, the applications must be classified to the folder one by one. If the logo of the application is located on a page different from the page where the folder is located, it is not convenient for the dragging operation. Therefore, the technical solution is complex and time consuming for the process of classifying the applications into the folder.